


indecible

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 之前跟月初与打赌输掉的产物（捂脸，赌博害人啊）警告：又是双向暗恋，ABO，无关真人





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前跟月初与打赌输掉的产物（捂脸，赌博害人啊）
> 
> 警告：又是双向暗恋，ABO，无关真人

拉莫斯汗岑岑的胳膊再次搭上莫德里奇的肩。他当然不会躲开，他已经习惯了西班牙人热情的肢体碰触。莫德里奇任由他将自己搂得更近，自然的和队友们开着玩笑。

 

是什么时候开始的呢…莫德里奇望着拉莫斯的侧颜，回想着两人是什么时候变得亲密。

 

或许是那一次难忘的冠军之后，或许是那一次他指着脑袋叫拉莫斯冷静之后，或许是拉莫斯让他不要喊自己的姓氏之后，或许是那一次拉莫斯被他指出漏洞想反驳却只能笑着说‘你说得对’之后。

 

莫德里奇看着拉莫斯的眼神有什么不妥吗？

 

当然没有，他对拉莫斯虽然有好感可是他隐藏得非常好，他自认他看着拉莫斯的眼神就像看着自己的亲生兄弟，就像他看着马塞洛——曾经说过他像自己的爷爷的那个人的眼神一模一样。

 

"你这样拍Omega的屁股，不好吧。"

 

没错，就是突然说出这话让莫德里奇的心脏漏了一拍的那个马塞洛。

 

拉莫斯震惊的望着莫德里奇，两人认识了这么久第一次发现原来对方的眼睛可以瞪得那么大。

 

"你、你、你是Omega？"西班牙人舌头都不利索了。

"不、呃…就是……"莫德里奇横了马塞洛一眼，可巴西人正事不关己的刷着手机。

 

"…Sesé真的很抱歉。"拉莫斯往后退了一步，让出一个足够表示尊重的距离。

"只是我…"拉莫斯吸了吸鼻子"从没从你那儿闻过信息素的味道，可能你的味道没有性吸引力…不对！我的意思是你很有性吸…我是说你很完美…我…呃…Sesé要去冷静一下！"

 

很好，拉莫斯逃跑了。现在更衣室内只剩下莫德里奇与马塞洛了。

 

不得不承认，莫德里奇的嗓音在质问人的时候真的挺有魄力的。

 

"我在帮你！！"马塞洛的大眼睛显得比平时更无辜了。

"老子是Alpha！你这是哪门子的帮忙啊！？我就只是承认我对他有好感而已你瞎搅和什么啊！"莫德里奇恨不得一头撞上柜子。

"他那种死脑筋不撒点谎怎么可能开窍！"

"我不需要！我就喜欢他脑子缺根经的样子！"

"……哇，你喜欢的点也太独特了…"

 

莫德里奇觉得脸颊发烫，不知道是因为愤怒导致的还是刚才因冲动的大声告白导致的。

 

他下意识的触摸后颈那道已经消失的疤痕。

。

果不其然第二天在巴士上拉莫斯几乎是避着莫德里奇的，连塞瓦略斯都过来打听他们两个是不是吵架了。

 

"肯定是，卢卡今天的信息素比平时呛，赛尔吉奥也闷闷不乐的，大概是吵得很厉害吧。"戴着耳机的纳乔也不知是怎么听到他们的对话的，还向他投去‘你们也有今天’的眼神。可能那耳机只是装饰吧。

 

莫德里奇无视他们的讨论，扇了扇自己的领子，试图让信息素的味道散去一些。

 

。

 

让莫德里奇担心的事还是发生了，许久没在赛场上大动肝火的拉莫斯今天就差在还记得控制自己的用词才没被红牌罚下。而他发火只是因为莫德里奇在和对方对抗的时候摔倒了，这是赛场很常有的事情，可是拉莫斯却表现得像对方把莫德里奇踢得站不起来了。

 

要不是他及时把拉莫斯拉走。

 

想至这儿莫德里奇忍不住的叹息，但他如何去指责拉莫斯，这是所有Alpha的本能，下意识的护着Omega就像对待易碎品。

 

他攒紧拳头地坐在长凳上等着那个喜欢最后离开更衣室的人。

 

"Chulu，"莫德里奇叫住了他"别因为马塞洛的话就给我‘特殊照顾’。"

 

拉莫斯轻轻的点头，小声的说了句抱歉。

 

漫长的沉默，4号跟10号的柜子之间有着尴尬的距离，拉莫斯时不时的偷望低头看着手机的莫德里奇。

 

"所以…"他深吸一口气"你真的是Omega？"

 

莫德里奇没有立刻回答，而是继续点赞社交媒体上的照片。当拉莫斯准备放弃等待答案的时候莫德里奇点了点头。

 

"嗯，别告诉其他人。"但他承认了。

"但我从未从你那儿闻到Omega的信息素。"

"这个啊…"莫德里奇的指尖在屏幕上滑动了几下，黑屏后扭头看向拉莫斯，嘴角有着不明显的上翘。

"我切除了腺体。"

 

。

「目前已有87个国家合法允许Alpha及Omega的腺体切除手术」  
「根据统计进行此手术的群众有90%是Omega」  
「切除了腺体的人群不会再散发信息素的同时信息素对他们的影响也只剩下原本的一成。」  
「由于无法标记，Omega的发情期只能通过时间的流逝减缓，若让Alpha成结需要承担未标记怀孕的风险。」

 

这些是百科上的说法。

 

拉莫斯揉了发红的眼睛，点开论坛中关于坐过腺体手术的人的分享。从难以置信到欣喜若狂再到心如刀割的心境转换，他只用了三天。

 

「手术后的三天内会进入强烈的发情期，别指望Alpha，他们只能让你好受一点点而已，真的就一点点。」  
「有好有坏，好在接近发情期的时候不会再因为不小心闻了谁的信息素而提前发情了。坏在发情期没有一起被切掉。」  
「好几次，我以为我会嗝屁…」  
「做了这个之后Alpha不再让着我了，ABO平权后我第一感受到真正的平等。」

 

拉莫斯扔开手机，拉上被子。无法停止那些让他心痛的想像，只能让那些描述占据他的脑子。

 

他紧闭双眼，希望再次睁开眼睛的时候这一切只是个梦，莫德里奇还是那个让他觉得自己弯了的Alpha。

 

。

 

"你这个不能复原吗？"

 

在卡瓦哈尔在比赛结束偷偷跟莫德里奇打小报告说拉莫斯那比哭还难看表情已经持续近两个星期之后。当事人决定亲自去让拉莫斯打开心房像个男子汉暴哭一场却听到了这句莫名其妙的话。

 

"什么复原？"  
"腺体…"

 

莫德里奇顶了他一肘子，并遮着嘴不让摄影机拍到他说的话。

 

"你鸡鸡切了可以接回去吗？亏我还担心你。"

 

"我是认真的，他们都说这个做了会…"

 

"会怎样？找不到好用的按摩棒而发狂？别提这种糟心的话题了，你怎么会知道我分化成Omega的时候有多难过。"

 

"Omega也能踢球！"拉莫斯终于也记得了遮住嘴。

 

"对啊，还能面对不尽全力的对手呢。"莫德里奇冷笑"刚才比赛你故意让着我别以为我不知道。"

 

"我没有让着你。"

 

"得了吧Chulu，我比你想象中的了解你。"

 

"那你知道我喜欢你吗？"

 

莫德里奇愣住了，看着拉莫斯额前冒出的薄汗，还有空气中不知是有意还是无意释放出来的信息素。

 

"是吗？如果我是Alpha你就不会这么说了吧？"

莫德里奇说出这话的瞬间，听到自己因为违心的话语而心碎的声音。

。

 

拉莫斯第无数次的叹气，而他的副队长猜得到原因八成是自己那天开的玩笑，但他不明白为什么莫德里奇会让误会继续下去。

 

"别再叹气了，你这样怎么鼓舞士气啊？"

 

"唉…"他又一次叹气"你说，假如你是一个装作是Alpha的Omega，有一个人在知道你真实身份后才表白你会怎么想？但是其实那个人喜欢你很久了，只是找不到时机…"

 

"……你喜欢卢卡？"

"我说假如！！"

 

吼完后，拉莫斯看上去更丧气了。

 

马塞洛抠了抠脸颊，不知道该先给拉莫斯感情资讯好还是坦诚那个其实是自己的谎言。

 

"其实卢卡跟我说过他对你有好感。"很好，最后他选择了出卖队友"只是，可能你早点告白的话会更好，毕竟你在我说他是Omega之后才告白感觉像你喜欢的其实是Omega这和性别而不是他本身……其实都怪我…"

 

拉莫斯疑惑的看着他，马塞洛无处安放的手无意义的摆动着。

 

"就是…他其实不是Omega，我那时候只是想开个玩笑。哈哈，哈，哈哈哈哈……"

 

"……"

"……"

"…………什么！？！？！？"

 

。

 

"莫德里奇病了，所以今天你们得给我加把劲儿了。"教练拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，继续说着今天的战术。

 

拉莫斯低头看着手机里莫德里奇的电话号码，心中有无数的疑惑。为何莫德里奇要骗他；为何不一开始就说清楚；为何对于自己没有往死里铲他而生气；为何用腺体手术听上去这么难受的谎言让他难受。

 

可是

 

‘我果然还是喜欢他。’

 

拉莫斯挂掉第五次拨通却无人接听的电话，暗自的下了决心。

 

‘比赛结束后就去告白吧，告诉他我喜欢他，无关性别。’

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"所以…你真的是Omega？"

 

当拉莫斯这么问的时候莫德里奇还是犹豫了，他大可以说一切都是马塞洛在胡扯。毕竟因为喷雾他闻上去总是像一个Alpha，就算他现在继续说自己是Alpha拉莫斯也不会有所怀疑的，可能还会笑着说马塞洛特能编故事。但……

 

莫德里奇不曾后悔，就算认为自己切除腺体就不会受信息素左右的自己最终还是爱上了Alpha他也不曾后悔。

既然不后悔，那他也不怕拉莫斯知道这一切。

 

"嗯，别告诉其他人。"他承认了。

"但我从未从你那儿闻到Omega的信息素。"

"这个啊…"莫德里奇几乎能听到自己心跳的声音，他试着自己看上去对接下来说的事毫不在意的用指尖在屏幕上毫无意义的滑动。

"我切除了腺体。"他苦笑道。

 

。

 

刚醒来的莫德里奇用手掌敲了敲又疼又重的脑袋，摁掉了已经响了许久的闹钟。他艰难的用手撑起身体，回想着自己昨夜坐过导致会头疼的事情。可他昨天并没有喝酒，也没有失眠。

"哇！"

他下床的时候腿一时使不上力而重重的摔在地上，这才擦觉到股间的异样感。包裹着臀部的布料已被液体打湿。

 

"糟了…"

 

他当然知道这意味着什么。他慌张的给自己注射了抑制剂，可他知道已经来不及了，抑制剂在发情后毫无用处就是个安慰自己的存在。在向球队请假后他回到了自己的被窝里，蜷缩起来珍惜最后一次酣睡的机会，毕竟之后他就会一次次的被性欲唤醒。

 

。

 

"卢卡不接我的电话。"拉莫斯闷闷不乐地将上衣扔在地上，一点胜利者的喜悦都看不见。

"他病着你还打电话骚扰他不好吧…"瓦拉内回应拉莫斯并向本泽马投去了求救的眼神，却被华丽地无视了。

"Sesé是关心他！万一他昏倒了怎么办？"

"说得也对，"纳乔加入了对话"要不待会儿大家一起去看看他？"

 

好吧拉莫斯没想到会是这个展开。

 

"…………不用了，我自己去看他就行了。"

"啊？为什么啊？你们有什么见不得人的交易吗？"

"……"

 

。

 

当莫德里奇从监控里看到站在门口的那一票人的时刻差点就疯了，尤其看到拉莫斯的笑脸充满镜头并说着"我带着大家来探望你啦"的时候他有眼前一黑的错觉。

 

他很想感谢大家的好意，但看向下身精神抖擞的小兄弟，他不觉得这是表示感谢的好时机。

 

"卢卡！"拉莫斯突然大喊，笑容从脸上消失。他转过身和队友们说着什么，装作不在家的莫德里奇贴着扬声器仔细听着他们的对话内容。

"是不是真的病倒了？"  
"有人照顾他吗？"  
"我觉得我们应该硬闯。"

 

硬闯！？！？

 

莫德里奇睁大了眼睛，随之巨响的敲门声伴随着众人的呼喊从玄关传来。

 

"妈的现在我该怎么办！？"

 

本来发情期就已经够烦人了，莫德里奇还要面对裤子秒湿的情况下跟一群Alpha社交的局面。

 

他需要为自己争取时间。

 

。

"等等，我知道密码。"拉莫斯突然冷静下来，安静的输入一串数字。

 

门开了。

 

门开启的同时身后分别有抱怨他不早开门跟质疑为什么他有莫德里奇家门锁密码的人。

 

拉莫斯扫视空无一人的客厅后熟门熟路的往卢卡的房间走，可应该待在床上休息的病人也不在。

浴室传来哗哗的水声，拉莫斯眉头紧锁，想直接推开门可理智阻止了他。

 

"赛尔吉奥？"

 

。

 

"卢卡睡得很沉，我想我们还是先离开吧。"

拉莫斯走到客厅宣布这项消息，反对了所有想去探望一眼的提议将一群沙发都还没坐热的队友赶出了门外。

"等等？凭啥你不走啊？"  
"……"

 

阿森西奥蹭马塞洛的车跟在拉莫斯的后头，打开手机临时建了没有拉莫斯的皇马西班牙人群组。

 

MARCO 10  
「你们说队长待会儿会自己再回来吗。」  
Nacho90  
「五十，会。」  
Isco Alarcon Suarez  
「跟。」  
D.Carvajal  
「有一个人欠我钱没还，你们知道是谁…」  
Nacho90  
「就一个人？」  
Casilla  
「若是你们都愿赌服输，世界首富前十定有我的名字。」  
MARCO10  
「你上次输给我了，顺带一提我押一百不会」  
Isco Alarcon Suarez  
「你现在就可以还钱了，接受现金跟转账噢」  
Isco Alarcon Suarez  
「我发现我输入‘接受’之后，联想的第一个词就是现金跟转账…」  
D.Carvajal  
「我也是，你们这些坏人」

 

阿森西奥笑着关掉手机，心情愉快的看着窗外的风景，殊不知自己将要成为群组里唯一输掉的人。

。

水渍从浴室延伸到诺大的更衣室，男人用浴巾擦了擦还不停滴着水的发丝，冷水浸湿了身上的衣物和精心保养的头发，原本就怕冷的他此刻牙关子还在打着颤。

 

"唔…"

 

呻吟因为下身传来的感觉而从齿间溢出。他单手撑在镜子上，低下头不去看此刻面部潮红的自己。冰冷的水可以让他压抑性欲可维持的时间比他想象中的短太多了。他脱掉白色的上衣随意的扔向角落的领带柜却打翻了搁在上头的香水，印度檀香及琥珀烟草混合的气味瞬间充满了房间。他深吸这份人造的Alpha气味，自嘲的笑了。

拉莫斯残留在空气中属于真正Alpha的气味都毫无帮助，竟然还指望人造的气味能派上用场。

他紧咬下唇，缓缓地将手向裤子撑起的部位伸去。冰凉的指尖再一次触碰到敏感的性器，他几乎是用所能达到的最快的速度撸动，仰起头毫无保留的发出愉悦的声音。

 

一只手远远不够，只有前面远远不够。

 

他闭上眼，另一只手的指尖轻触湿滑的入口，只要稍稍使力就能轻易的进入。

 

发情期的后穴在尝到了甜头后会失控的要求更多，到时候只能从一指增加到二指再增加到三指，当这些也无法满足的时候就只能寻求更粗的东西。

 

莫德里奇厌恶的皱眉，每当到这个时期他就会特别羡慕没有切除腺体的Omega，毕竟被信息素影响后马拉松性爱也不是那么讨厌，若是有个喜欢的Alpha那就更好了。

但是在意识清醒头脑清醒并且只能自己动手的情况下简直太煎熬了，最好的办法就是在理智与性欲之中让性欲占上风，可当发觉自己一步步的渴求更多的快感的时候总会感到强烈羞耻心进而对失控的自己产生厌恶。

 

若是有个喜欢的Alpha就更讨厌了，明明已经累得要死还要防着他射在里……

 

莫德里奇因为脑内浮现了拉莫斯的面孔瞬间涨红了脸，他甩了甩头想将注意力从胡思乱想中引回来可越不去在意脑海内就浮现更多的画面。

 

他蹬掉裤子分开双腿，已增加三指的手指快速的进出，透明的液体因为刺激分泌得越来越多，手掌拍击肉体的声音渐渐盖过他的呻吟。他索性的躺在地上，纤细的腰肢因为快感时不时拱起。

 

"赛尔吉奥……啊……赛尔…嗯嗯！！…啊！"

 

他深吸一口气，尖叫和动作嘎然而止，尖叫与呻吟也化作无声。结实的腹部沾上了白色的液体，地毯上又多了一摊水渍。

 

莫德里奇喘着粗气，双手艰难地撑着地上试图爬起来，想利用珍贵的十五分钟为自己补充一些水分。

 

"卢卡？"

 

门外传来的声音让莫德里奇的胃一沉。

 

‘为什么Churu回来了！？’

 

他在站起来的瞬间踉跄的撞在了木质的衣柜上，造成了不小的声响。

 

"卢卡！？"

 

脚步声迅速放大，莫德里奇随手从衣柜里扯了一件衣服遮住了隐私部位因为拉莫斯绝对会门都没敲的就打开。

 

而他猜对了，拉莫斯一打开门就愣住了，莫德里奇有些难堪的低下头。

"别看，出去。"

 

拉莫斯张了张嘴，扑鼻的Alpha信息素让他联想到了一件事。除了确认马塞洛说的是真的之外还有就是…

 

"你发情了？"

"……"

"你说你病得厉害，不想让大家看见。可我很担心你…"拉莫斯无法忽视那好闻的气味，他好几次都在庆祝的时候将鼻子埋在莫德里奇的颈肩就是因为这个。

 

虽然是Alpha的信息素却让他荡漾。

 

"你是Alpha？"

这个问题让莫德里奇瞪大了双眼。

 

"呃，马塞洛跟我说他那天只是在跟我开个玩笑。而且…我也闻到了你的信息素。马塞洛还跟我说你跟他说过你对我有好感…"拉莫斯有些紧张，他应该选个好的时机说这件事的可是没办法他就是藏不住话。

 

莫德里奇露出了失落的神情，拉莫斯认为他是Alpha并要撤回球场上那个让他欣喜若狂的告白了，而且他完全不想用Omega的身份让拉莫斯的想法再次反转。

 

而拉莫斯看着他垂下的眉角，坚定了自己的想法。他壮起胆子走到全裸的莫德里奇面前，只为了牵着手告白比较浪漫的效果。

 

"我是真的很喜欢你，可能你会抗拒跟Alpha在一起但是能不能给我机会？se、sese不会乘人之危！不要拒绝我！se…我先找Omega帮你度过这一次发情期，之后你再考虑我们的可能性好吗？我爱你卢卡！我是真心的！"

 

莫德里奇看着拉莫斯焦急的表情，脑内一片空白。

 

冷静，卢卡.莫德里奇。

 

你要理智。

 

推开他。

 

推开他！

 

  
莫德里奇踮起脚尖，接触了西班牙人温暖的唇。


	3. Chapter 3

拉莫斯的内心奏起了他最爱的弗拉门戈音乐，他任由莫德里奇把他压在衣柜上，回应着火辣的亲吻。

试问有谁能够拒绝心上人的吻，尤其这位心上人还发着情。

 

并且一丝不挂。

 

拉莫斯突然感受到道德的谴责，他推开莫德里奇，得到了克罗地亚人的怒视。

 

"…我的屁屁还没准备好…"拉莫斯找了个意外符合他心境的藉口，莫德里奇毫不给面子的笑了。

 

"笑什么。"

"没什么，那你什么时候准备好？我等你。"

"我……"拉莫斯垂眼望向莫德里奇的小腹，虽然已经偷瞄过无数次了可还是第一次看到那东西被唤醒的样子。

"你没有结？"

"你相信马塞洛却不相信我。"莫德里奇低声的笑"我对你的‘爱’表示怀疑。"

"我从未这么认真过。"拉莫斯很容易被激起好胜心，莫德里奇当然知道了。

 

"那你做不做？"

 

拉莫斯托起莫德里奇的臀部，翻身将两人的位置对调。莫德里奇的腿夹着拉莫斯的腰肢，双手捧着Alpha的脸交换着比刚才更为深入的亲吻。

 

以拉莫斯的臂力，抱着莫德里奇回到床上当然没问题，可当克罗地亚人结实的背再次接触到柔软的床，西班牙人又犹豫了。

 

"不行，你现在发着情脑袋不清醒，你会后悔的。"

 

"你今天怎么这么磨蹭？你是不是不举？"莫德里奇皱着眉头坐起身，本想着喜欢的Alpha既然选在这种时候向自己表白那滚床单是自然不过的了，没想到那位Alpha竟然中断了两次。

 

"我、…等你恢复理智…"拉莫斯正要从莫德里奇的身上起来，被一双有力的手勾了回去。

"我现在很理智，你给我做！"

"发情的Omega没有理智！"

"哇，还真不想被你这么说。"莫德里奇更用力的将拉莫斯往下拉，两人鼻碰着鼻，做着某种较劲"既然你认为我发情得失去了理智，不如你想想办法让我恢复清醒吧？嗯？马德里性爱之神，你不会让我失望的吧？"

"Sesé…"拉莫斯欲言又止"好。"

莫德里奇长呼了一口气，他没想到他到床上还要思考战术来打败‘敌人’，更没想到自己竟然有一瞬间想念自己的腺体，如果有那个他现在估计已经在准备第二次的狂欢了。

"那…只要高潮了Omega就会冷静下来对吧？"拉莫斯越说越小声。

"…什么？"莫德里奇等不到拉莫斯再说第二次，就被温热的感觉包裹住。

 

"唔…"莫德里奇难耐的低吟，压抑着让自己不要因为拉莫斯熟练的口技而感到嫉妒。快感让后穴分泌出更多的液体，对着Alpha做着无声的邀请。

拉莫斯的手指在穴口按压着，和此刻吞吐的频率相反，他的指尖简直温柔得让人烦躁。

"进来…"拉莫斯抬头对上了莫德里奇的视线，Omega下垂的眉尾配上大大的眼睛看上去是那么的楚楚可怜，所以他才会一次次的在比赛中亲吻他的汗湿的脸颊。不，拉莫斯不会承认那是占便宜的，他只是情不自禁。

他吐出莫德里奇的玉茎，一边撸动一边用舌尖刺激着铃口，听着莫德里奇越来越密集的呻吟，在穴口徘徊的手指也捅了进去。

 

"啊！！赛尔吉奥！"

 

莫德里奇叫着拉莫斯的名字达到高潮，白色的液体溅了Alpha一脸，沾在嘴唇的部分还被舔去了一些。

 

莫德里奇沉浸在高潮的余韵，还因为后穴的东西拔出去后造成的空虚而发出不满的咕哝。

Alpha从身后抱住他，两人就像贴在一起的勺子。拉莫斯的鼻子蹭了蹭汗湿的后颈，那里没有腻人的信息素，只有淡淡的，属于卢卡的气味。

 

"满意你闻到的吗？"

 

拉莫斯点点头，眷恋的在上头落下一吻。敏感的唇感受到光滑的后劲有一道微微凹陷的疤。

"刚分化的时候，球队里的Alpha都下意识的让着我。我不想因为这个而停滞不前…"莫德里奇知道拉莫斯迟早会问的，就自己先解释了。

"会疼吗？"

"不会，就是有时候比较麻烦。例如Alpha觉得发情的我不够清醒而表现得像个小处男。"转过头，随即从拉莫斯那儿偷走一个蜻蜓点水的吻"早知道就去找别人做了。"

 

当拉莫斯压在他身上的时候，莫德里奇第无数次感慨激将法的不败战绩。属于拉莫斯一个人的信息素充斥着莫德里奇的嗅觉，壮实的腿被分开在两侧，那满是纹身的手从膝盖慢慢的往上又往下的爱抚，不知已蓄势待发多久的根茎并没有在穴口犹豫太久。

 

"啊…！"

 

被进入的瞬间他猛地用手臂揽着拉莫斯的脖子，每次他这么做拉莫斯就会搂着他的腰把他抱起来，这次也不会例外。

Alpha就像失去了耐心一般，用把Omega的呻吟撞得支离破碎的速度进出着溢水的后穴。莫德里奇感觉到后背正在离开柔软的床垫，取而代之的是拉莫斯托着他的手。

和自己动手的感觉完全不一样，他只能被动的接受拉莫斯的频率和深度，他试图想要让拉莫斯慢下来，可一个字都说不出口。

 

"塞、嗯、嗯啊…！塞尔、唔…！啊！！"  
眼前的色彩慢慢被抽走剩下一道白光。

 

他咬着下唇将拉莫斯搂得更紧，担心被西班牙人发现他已经射了。

 

"Lukita真快。"

 

好吧他发现了。

 

莫德里奇明显感觉到自己脸颊上升的温度，他不甘示弱的往前推了一把，坐在拉莫斯的胯上。

"嘶…"拉莫斯吡牙，莫德里奇露出胜利者的笑容缩紧再放松那容纳着拉莫斯的地方。拉莫斯掐住他的腰奋力的往上顶弄，低吼着在深处洒下了种子。

"Sergito真快。"他轻啄一口，再将脸埋在拉莫斯的侧颈留下一道道的吻痕。

 

拉莫斯并没有反驳，而是搂着他躺下。莫德里奇趴在他的身上，薄唇从脖子往下，满意的看着自己在那光滑的胸口留下的痕迹。

拉莫斯突然伸手袭击他柔软的胸肌，拇指逗弄着挺立的点，傻乐的说这是报仇。

 

被反击了才想起需要补充食物能量的莫德里奇想扫开拉莫斯的手，那熟悉的感觉却再次袭来，含着拉莫斯的后穴溢出大量的透明液体，还将在里头的精液带了一些出来。

很明显的，拉莫斯感受到了什么。就算没有信息素的影响这突然缩紧的感觉和莫德里奇羞红的耳根子也足够让他疯狂了。他不怀好意的扬起嘴角，双手摁着Omega的大腿根部。

 

"Luki…"  
"你敢笑我就滚出去。"  
"你舍不得。"  
"你胡说…啊！啊…唔…！！"

 

拉莫斯猛地挺胯，而且没有给莫德里奇喘息的空间。Omega一开始还试图撑着Alpha的胸膛稳住自己，可太过猛烈的攻势让他浑身的力气都被快感抽走。他呻吟着伏在拉莫斯的胸口，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流出。

"呼…卢卡…噢…"

情动的拉莫斯在喊着自己的名字，这让莫德里奇有种莫名的满足感。他在拉莫斯终于慢下来的时候起身亲吻了那张会在自己焦躁的时候给与安慰的唇。

那是个充满爱意的吻，当他离开，发现拉莫斯也在用一样的眼神看着自己。

 

"我爱你。"

 

同时说出口的话仿佛将肉体的疲劳一扫而空，拉莫斯揽着莫德里奇的腰，两人再次对调上和下的位置。

莫德里奇侧躺着，左腿被拉莫斯搁在肩上。看着壮实的大腿上若隐若现的青筋，拉莫斯感觉自己又硬了几分。

 

肉体拍击的声音再次回荡在房里，莫德里奇跟着拉莫斯的节奏抚慰自己就快释放的性器，若不是总是精心打理的金发凌乱的沾着右脸，莫德里奇不会发现脸颊被自己的泪水打湿。

拉莫斯拉过莫德里奇擦泪的手，深情的落下一吻。

 

"啊…啊啊…"

 

颤抖呻吟再一次从莫德里奇口中溢出，拉莫斯咬着牙在高潮的时候吸得更紧的密穴中进出。莫德里奇抓着床单，敏感的内壁因为拉莫斯的顶弄让这一次高潮持续得比以往更久。

 

"sese…快一点，我、我想、休…息…"

 

莫德里奇累得眼睛就快张不开，哑着嗓子提出休息的要求，原以为拉莫斯会无视他没想到Alpha爽快的答应了。

 

"卢卡累了？那躺下来休息好吗？"

 

莫德里奇点点头，在拉莫斯拔出来的时候发出了自己听着都害羞的喘息。他把腿从拉莫斯的身上挪开，背还没完整的贴上床面就被拉莫斯拉起。

 

"不是躺在床上。"  
"嗯？"

 

拉莫斯从背后搂着他，手还顺势的放在了莫德里奇的胸上，故意的揉捏。

他躺在拉莫斯的身上笑着说"这样怎么睡？"的时候，抵在股间那硬邦邦的东西直接的告诉了他…遇着情动的Alpha，休息就是奢侈。他试着起来，可拉莫斯搂住了他的腰，这样的他根本找不到施力点可以撑起自己。

 

"别管我，Lukita只管睡就行了。"  
"怎么可能睡得…！！！…"

 

在拉莫斯再一次滑入湿润的后穴，Omega睁大了双眼，比之前几次更强烈的快感席卷了他的理智。进入生殖腔的认知更是让Alpha加倍的兴奋，他卖力的往上顶弄，本能的在Omega的后颈留下一个又一个的齿痕。

 

Omega疲软的阴茎在空气中可怜的晃动着，前端滴落透明的液体，同后穴源源不断的晶莹证明Omega此刻的感受。

 

"卢卡…可以吗？我的Lukita…"

 

不可以不可以不可以。

 

莫德里奇的理智疯狂的呐喊着。

"给我，全都给我…"

感性的那一方胜出了。

 

莫德里奇和拉莫斯的呻吟重叠在一起，Alpha的结在身体里胀大的感觉很奇怪，可莫德里奇没那个心思去在意，疲惫让他合上了眼皮，最后真的维持着躺在拉莫斯身上的姿势睡着了。

 

。

 

浑身的酸痛将莫德里奇从梦中唤醒，他捂着自己的腰艰难地爬起来，空气中属于拉莫斯的信息素的味道证明了一切并不是梦。  
他摸了摸酸疼的后颈和肩膀，激烈的性爱后腰酸背疼不奇怪，但是肩膀这么疼就奇怪了。他拿着手机对着后背拍了张照，当那一片青紫放在眼前的时候莫德里奇倒吸一口凉气。

 

这咬痕也太夸张了！

 

"卢卡，你醒了？"

 

拉莫斯没注意到卢卡因为他发声而惊得一跳的反应，精气神爽将吻落在莫德里奇的发旋，手又开始不安分调戏还未渡过发情期的躯体，而且一下就切入主题。

"唔！"

莫德里奇已经不需要再扩张，拉莫斯是知道的，他只是喜欢被那隐秘的地方吸着手指的感觉。莫德里奇很快的放弃了抵抗，将前额倚靠在拉莫斯宽厚的胸膛。

 

那一周，皇马队长跟足球先生不参训的新闻闹得满城风雨。


End file.
